


On This River I Float

by Miandraden1



Series: What A River [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Future Obi-Wan Kenobi/Jango Fett, Jaster Mereel Lives, M/M, Prince!Jango (kinda?), Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Undercover!Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miandraden1/pseuds/Miandraden1
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi was a man of peace, in as much as he could be. To say that he resonated with the war-culture of Mandalore would be absolutely true.This deep-assignment in Mandalorian space was perhaps too easy.When Jango Fett's visor turns towards him, he knows something must give.
Series: What A River [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077413
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137
Collections: JangObi Shenanigans Secret Santa 2020





	On This River I Float

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fives/gifts).



> Fives! I hope you like this!  
> Both of us like, oh no! An accidental multi chap! To tell you the truth, friend, I got no regrets. 
> 
> I hope all my readers like it. :D
> 
> I want to thank the Jangobi Shenanigans Discord for making me write again. Merry Christmas and Happy holidays! (A day late).
> 
> For the translation of anything, please refer to this page: mandoa.org  
> The find function at the top right of the browser really makes things easy.

Jaster Mereel The Reformer was an extremely good Mand’alor, and years of keeping Manda’yaim in one piece had proved that. When the Civil War came down after several of Death Watch’s underhanded dealings proved ineffectual, the Haat Mandalo’ade won comfortably. Most sane people didn’t want the Mando’ade to face war against the whole of the galaxy in a misguided attempt at greatness. It seemed Mereel was rather focused the healing of Manda’yaim’s forests and fauna. A Mandalorian out in the galaxy always commanded respect, but not the gut-wrenching fear of old.

However, the Haat Mando'ade had not gone out of their way to protect the New Mandalorians during the Civil War, unless they encountered a group with children. It had been terribly disorienting, to protect Satine with incredible back-up, fighting shoulder to shoulder with colorful Beskar wearers against similar but monochrome soldiers, to suddenly feel his back empty and cold. Before objectives changed and the Haat Mando'ade moved position. For all New Mandalorians looked down upon True Mandalorians, they were quick to panic whenever they left. Fortunately, Death Watch was never too inclined to maintain an attack on New Mandalorians when their true rivals were so close. The tacit understanding of it, as far as it seemed to Obi-Wan, was that Satine’s people, seen as laandur hut'uun, would be easy pickings after things ‘settled’. It made defense easier, up until someone recognized Satine. The idea of killing her seemed to appeal incredibly to Death Watch.

But Death Watch was long gone, and with new times came new troubles. Which brought him to this point, as the only able-bodied, padawan-less, mando’a speaking knight available to the Council. The idea that Jaster was just bidding his time, waiting until Mandalore proved to be a resource-producing planet, until the Mando’ade could recover their numbers, their strength, and repurpose as much Beskar as possible, to fall upon the galaxy- it was farfetched. Farfetched is not impossible. Not impossible is enough of a scare to the Senate. Enough to concern the Council. Enough to assign the one Knight they can pass off as Mandalorian into Manda’yaim on a deep-infiltration mission. Enough to give him the name Ben of Clan Jett, No House. Enough to scrounge up all the credits that would have been assigned for a long-term mission into the few blocks of Beskar they could find in Republic space, which made him walk right up to a forge, bereft of the scruff he had been growing, and ask for mixed-metal armor.

“You got no beskar’gam?” asked the armorer.

“My family supports the New Mandalorian movement.”

These times there was no more explanation needed. “You sure you don’t want only beskar, for your buy’ce, at least? Your fortune will come slow, but the better quality of a proper helmet can save your life.”

Obi-Wan thought about the Force, how it would barely thrum against his mind surrounded by Beskar. “I really prefer a somewhat effective full armor, armorer. If I let myself get hit hard enough, I deserve to fall.”

And so, he got armor that made it hard to call upon the Force without rendering him deaf and blind. Which was just fine, because he was not supposed to be so evident. The days passed, he took in bounty jobs within Mandalorian space, helped the Haat Mando’ade that would have him as much as he could, citing respect to the one Mand’alor. He did not lie in this. His favorite way to go about any of this was to be as truthful as possible, and it seemed fitting, entering the True Mandalorian society. He did respect Jaster Mereel. Satine had called him Ben, and for her, he very much had felt as a Ben. In Mandalore, he _was_ Ben. He put in his time and he got highly regarded, and to say that he sometimes forgot he was a Jedi would be a lie, when he proclaimed to belong to Clan Jett. But it always came as a surprise, as if he had a history here, roots longer than his life, when a verd asked him, “Clan Jett? Never heard of it.”

“It is an young clan. I am adopted.”

“ _You_ are too young.”

Something that he realized fairly quickly, into this mission, something that he would have never told Satine, was: That he was as much in love with her culture as he had been with her. Looking back, if she had asked him to stay, if he had settled down with her to never wear Beskar’gam, to never jump into a fray to protect ad’iik from the demagolkas of the universe, to chase down chakaar for wealth he could immediately put in service of foundlings- he doesn’t think he would have been as happy as he once imagined at 19, living beside her. To realize that he enjoyed living this life perhaps a bit too much, well- it wasn’t going against his duty now, was it? There need no shame in enjoying life. Was this attachment? Well, he would never put his armor above his duty, and the fact of the matter is, he witnessed no proof for a conflict of interest. The Republic would have loved for the New Mandalorians to rule Mandalore, but he was happy enough knowing that Satine enjoyed her moderate circle of influence with a minority of the Mandalorian population. His mission, as simply stated, was to look for and immediately report any signs that Mand’alor Mereel was in the long-term plan of Imperial campaigns of Old- that Death Watch proved to be simply the more impulsive of the two movements, identical in intention. With these verde, now nothing short of his vode, seving him a buy’ce gal and talking about living with honor, about family, these warriors that brawled and lived brightly, glory in their minds but nothing of greed, Obi-Wan saw no proof of that, and Ben Jett could drink happily. He toasted, “K'oyacyi!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
